


Acceptance (Slight!Levi x Neutral Reader)

by Nen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: Two contrasting people complement each other.





	

You exploded into class on a damp and misty Monday morning, your body quivering from adrenaline. Your clothes were drenched, sweat beads were pouring from your forehead, and your chest heaved as you were panting for air, as you stared wide-eyed into the stern eyes of your French teacher. As per usual, you were late. Your tardiness to your morning classes in high school has been a constant struggle for you. You have rarely been late when it came to your part-time employment, and even when it came to important events. Due to the fact that school started early, you could never wake up promptly enough to show up on time. You have tried various strategies, including sleeping earlier in the night, as you knew you required to have at least nine hours of slumber to function like a decent human being. However, with the increasing amount of homework, that tactic became ineffective. Therefore, you were caught in a loop of insufficient quantity of snoozes, and being tardy.

 

As you stumble from the doorway to your assigned seat, you felt your teacher’s orbs following you as he continued to speak to the class. Although it was common for you to unpunctual by ten to fifteen minutes, this time you ran in two minutes late, a personal record. Nonetheless, you still heard the snickering of your fellow classmates as they play with the French words “en retard”, meaning “late”, and obnoxiously pronouncing it in English to emphasize “stupidity” instead. As you sat down on your chair, exhausted from your sprint, you eyed your friend next to you; Levi. Levi had been your companion ever since you both started enrolling in this hell-hole. He was the only one who did not mind your tardiness and who had accepted you for who you were. Levi himself was not the politest of people. As a matter of fact, he was crude, vulgar, blunt and curt, as he never wasted his words. His aura exuded a grand presence, yet he was silent, a contrast to your boisterous and bumbling character. Both of your personalities often clashed in trivial debates, yet they had developed a deep understanding and acceptance for each other.

 

Levi gazed back at you, and you felt content. You did not need approval from other people, nor did you care. As long as you had him, only he mattered.

 

“You’re late again, brat.”

“Shut it midget.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan, nor Levi or any characters for they are created by Hajime Isayama. Other characters belong to their rightful owner/artist; Hiruka Suruga, who illustrated the spin-off manga of the Attack on Titan series, Attack on Titan Levi Side Story: A Choice With No Regrets, also written by Gun Snark, with a story based on the "A Choice With No Regrets" visual novel.


End file.
